


Adventures of Sonmar

by prince_jamie



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Blood and Gore, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Dungeons & Dragons References, Fantasy, LGBTQ Character, Magic, Minor Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_jamie/pseuds/prince_jamie
Summary: This is a recreation of my current DnD campaign with some friends, I'm doing this half to keep track as precisely as I can, but also to share the chaos that is my friends playing DnD for the first time.my world is mostly homebrew and I use the 4E deity system and a few of my own house rules.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character





	1. session 1 part 1

This first chapter is just an intro to whos who and whats what before i get into it.

Our campaign is set in the realm of Sonmar, ruled by the human King, Haren Uhthric, it is cut off from most of the world due to war. Dragons were banished over 70 years ago and only now have some dragon folk begun to return.

Our party as of now (though you may not meet them all for a while) is comprised of:

Adoni - the Aasimar Draconic Bloodline Sorcerer.  
-she never shows her face and enters a trance like state when her god commands her to rid beings of evil.

Bob - the Silver Dragonborn Ranger.  
-who by taking the ritual caster feat has a familiar (the familiar is also named Bob), travels the world in the hopes of eventually restoring his honour and returning home.

Maria Louisa - the Human Knowledge Domain Cleric.  
-dodges questions about her past at every opportunity, sending mysterious and sealed letters whenever she can.

Nalla - the Goliath Barbarian.  
-stays relatively quiet even in the company of friends, and if unprovoked it quite peaceful. key word being UNprovoked

Bread - the Kenku Rogue.  
\- loves messages and information, actively asks anyone they meet if they have any messages or letters that need sending.


	2. Session 1, Solving a rat problem.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> session 1 of the campaign, the party meets and solves a small infestation problem. it was a pretty short session tbh but alas, any DnD time is good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry again to anyone expecting a grand tale and perfect stories, this is a bunch of broke college students playing a game and ignoring half the rules and just having fun with it. It'll probably end up with quite a few LGBT+ characters too, you've been warned.

Starloc, Adoni had been in this gods awful city for 2 weeks now, picking up odd jobs where she could. She’d seen an add a few days ago, some Lord looking for mercenaries to do his dirty work and solve some kind of rat infestation. Figures a farm town would have a rat problem.

She’d been sitting at the bar of this tavern, named the polite tuba or something, listening to the conversations around her intermittently, more focussed on her breakfast and thoughts than the ruckus behind her. That is until a voice from her right draws her attention, “excuse me, barkeep, I saw an add about a job? Something with rats?” turning her head, Adonis eyes widened from beneath her hood, a Dragonborn, here in Sonmar? Now those are rare.

Looking closer at the new patron, who’s now talking properly with the bartender, They’re silver from the brief glimpses Adoni can get of their legs and snout, speaking of which, are they wearing… a maids uniform under that cloak?? She’s pulled from her investigation by the bartender dragging her into the fold, “this one ‘ere is waiting on the same job, noon today, just head to the main square up the road and you’ll find a lass, dressed real nice, she’s taking point on the job” 

The two stared at each other in silence before the dragonborn spoke up, holding their hand out, “Hi there!! Names Bob, nice to meet you”….. a male dragonborn?? That was unexpected, their voice is higher than she would’ve expected for one of them. Not wanting to get too close to them she simply goes “Adoni”. 

The two eventually head out together, it was more like Adoni stood up and Bob simply followed. After some brief navigation they found themselves in the square and quickly spotted a rather average looking human, wearing fancy clothes yes, but the barkeep had said nothing about her armour and staff. Guess she’s coming with us?

The two approached the woman and she introduced herself as Maria, she quickly explained the situation, they would be paid to head into the woods and kill a pack of giant rats who had dragged some farmers from their villages.

The group decided to head out to the site, after a few hours of walking they arrived at the edge of the woods. Adoni drew her dagger as Bob drew a bow. They snuck through the woods for an hour before coming to a clearing, it looked like it had been trampled fairly often. She had only a second to react before a giant rat was on her, biting into her arm. She tried punching it off but before she could an arrow was lodged in its side and it fell away with a whimper before dying.

Looking up she could see the second rat be destroyed by purple flames shot from Maria’s hand. Moving in the direction those rats came across they came into a rocky clearing where 4 more rats emerged from the cracks. Adoni killed one with her poison spray before helping Bob finish of a third, he’d managed to kill another with his bow. Maria has dispatched the fourth with ease. 

Before they could rest 2 more appeared alongside a much larger rat, presumably the leader. Before they could even start their attack, a guttural roar came from the trees opposite them.  
Out ran the hulking figure of a goliath, dressed in minimal armour and furs wielding a massive great sword, who cleaves a rat in two before giving them a shy wave, in shock and awe Bob managed to miss a vital shot on the alpha rat. Maria dealth with the other smaller rat whilst this mysterious new figure traded blows with the alpha, taking a bite to the shoulder and a near miss to the head before she managed to pin it down and skewer it with her great sword. 

Once the battle was over, Bob made a failed attempt to flirt with the newcomer, seeing them as potential allies, she knelt before them (still taller than maria) and introduced herself. “my name is Nalla, if you would allow me, I would wish to travel alongside you on a quest to aid those in need”

Allowing their new friend to join them, the party returned to the city of Starloc where the requested an audience with the Lord of the region, Lord Archibald Wesold. After being forced to wait in his reception room, Bob made another attempt at getting to know Nalla.

“So, where are you from?” he asked, standing in front of her as she settled into a far too small chair, “um, the mountains” she says awkwardly, clearly wanting out of the conversation. “cool, cool, which ones?” …..”umm west”. Before bob could ask any further questions, the lords servant scurried back in and herded them towards the meeting room.

Once inside, they came face to face with a greasy halfling man, with black hair and stained clothes, sitting behind a desk far too big for a man of his stature. Scanning the party one by one he seemed unimpressed, until her reached Maria. Upon locking eyes with her, his face changed to one of utter Terror in an instant, he began trying to wrap up the meeting as quickly as possible, paying them and dismissing them in a hurried manner. They left with a vague “thank you for your service”. 

As the party walked out, Maria hung back to give the Lord one final smug look, the rest of the party hearing a faint “yes my lady thank you bye” rushed out.  
Bobs attempts to question maria were met with vague and brief answers. “how do you know each other?”… “my father knows him”…. “what did he say to you?”….”oh nothing”.

The party retires to the Inn for the night, It’s quaint tavern a welcome distraction from the days events, full of ale, laughter, and fairly tolerable tuba playing.


End file.
